


stupid flowers

by mouse_was_taken



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst...?, Hanahaki Disease, Korekiibo, M/M, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Slight NDRV3 Spoilers, idk what im doing, kiyo never killed anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouse_was_taken/pseuds/mouse_was_taken
Summary: "     The first petal didn’t surprise him, though. It had only been a matter of time, really. Korekiyo knew enough to immediately recognize what it was. And there was no question of why it was there, either.Pretty electric blue petals, the same shade as a certain robot’s eyes."
Relationships: K1-B0/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	stupid flowers

**Author's Note:**

> this entire thing was written in about thirty minutes as a spur-of-the-moment stream of consciousness ficlet inspired by a roleplay i did that wasn't even intended to be this ship, so if it's bad...i know.

The first petal was only confirmation.

He’d known all along, of course - but he had tried to convince himself otherwise.

There had really been no point in lying to himself. But after Sister...he couldn’t trust his feelings. He had learned from his past. He had learned from his mistakes. Feelings like this, love this strong, had only led to tragedy. And just as he was sure he was recovering from his experiences involving Sister, this happens.

The first petal didn’t surprise him, though. It had only been a matter of time, really. Korekiyo knew enough to immediately recognize what it was. And there was no question of why it was there, either.

Pretty electric blue petals, the same shade as a certain robot’s eyes.

It was ironic. The Ultimate Anthropologist - a man so entranced by humanity and its absolute beauty - being in love with a robot. But it was what it was. If there was any way to control it, he certainly would have done it by now. But there wasn’t. And it was what it was.

It had only gotten worse since that day, with the first confirming petal. Now there were more. Many more. Petals, blood, petals, blood, into the sink and down the drain. Coughing, hacking, petals, blood. Korekiyo is in physical _and_ emotional pain. The reason he even _has_ this awful illness is because his love is one-sided. Unrequited. Of course he had to go and fall for the one person in the school who didn’t even fully understand love as a concept.

Kiibo is more human than any other robot - he is the _Ultimate_ Robot, after all - but he’s still learning. And there are still some things he can’t do, but he is always willing to try.

Maybe that had been why Kiyo was so enthralled. The way the robot’s eyes would (metaphorically) light up whenever Kiyo started to talk about his research, the way he’s always so eager to learn...it’s admirable. And Kiyo admires it.

...If this disease isn’t the death of him, his mask certainly will be. It’s bad enough that he has to hide his predicament from everyone (except for Sister, of course), but he is _not_ going to cough up blood and flowers in a mask. He could barely stand to look at Kiibo anymore, lest the urge to cough return. He’d nod curtly and hurry away, fighting the urge to cough until his chest burned, careful to keep his expression even.

Stupid flowers.

It's almost fitting that they’re blue, actually - in some cultures, blue flowers symbolize love and the infinite. Kiyo almost let out a bitter laugh just thinking about it. But laughter can turn into coughing if one isn’t careful.

Stupid flowers.

His chest hurt. Coughing would make it hurt more. This could kill him. It probably will.

Stupid robot.

He doesn’t mean that, not really. There’s a reason he likes Kiibo. There’s a reason he _loves_ Kiibo. There’s a reason he’s exerting his energy in holding back his coughs. There’s a reason he's in so much pain.

_Stupid-_

It’s no use. He practically runs into the nearest bathroom, coughing hard and choking on the resulting petals. Almost an entire handful this time. And a bud, perhaps? Yes, this could kill him. And it probably will. Coughing that much was draining. Sometimes he felt as though he was barely able to breathe.

_Breathe._ “Breathe,” Sister tells him. She hasn't spoken to him as much recently. Is that good or bad? He does as she says.

Korekiyo inhales. There is a sharp pain in his chest as he does it, but he still got in air. That's the important thing.

He can’t think straight - hasn’t been able to since all this started. His mind, once his most valuable asset, is now only good for focusing on two things: Kiibo, pain.

Petals, blood.

Korekiyo turns on the water and rinses the sink, then splashes his face and gazes at his tired, lovestruck reflection in the mirror. And soon, his (sister’s) lipstick is reapplied, his hair is smoothed down, his mask is back up and he’s out the door.

Fortunately and unfortunately, Kiibo is just outside. He’s with Miu, unsurprisingly. They’re laughing about something. Kiibo’s laugh is so joyous, and so...human. Korekiyo’s heart gives a flutter. Or maybe that’s the flowers in his lungs.

He nods at the two of them and continues on his way. He does have things to do, after all. His chest is hurting again. He should say something, he knows he should, but he can’t bring himself to. For the first time in a long time, words have failed him.

Stupid flowers.

He _has_ considered getting the surgery - well, not really considered it. More like thought about it. But the more he thought about it, the more he hated the idea. Love is a beautiful and tragic thing, and he isn’t going to give it up just because of a little discomfort. Korekiyo’s never feared death, and nothing about this experience has changed that. Perhaps, if he’s fortunate, Kiibo will visit him in the hospital.


End file.
